Payback
by Katty008
Summary: DCMK. Kaito, as Shinichi, announces his undying love for Ran to a crowded gym. Conan has something to say about this. So does Ran. Hakuba's life is about to become very miserable, and Aoko loans Ran a fish.


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan I do not own. Neither Magic Kaito.**

**A/N: This is drawn from plot bunnies spawned from two reviews for Five Times Kaito Interrupted School Assembly (FTKISA). It was written nearly instantly and has spawned even more plunnies involving Ran and Aoko as friends. 'Tis a vicious cycle. The first part in italics is from FTKISA.**

**

* * *

**

_An unfamiliar figure ran to the center of the gym floor. Strange. While looking strangely familiar, Hakuba did not recognize the person as a student at Ekoda High. The strange person grabbed the mike from the hands of the president of the student council._

"_My name is Kudo Shinichi and I love Mouri Ran!" he shouted into the mike._

_That… that was Kuroba, wasn't it?_

-----

Kaito Kid laughed maniacally as he charged down the hall, the night's target tucked safely in a pocket. He skidded to a stop as he turned a corner to face one Edogawa Conan. The miniature detective raised his stun-gun wristwatch and fired. Kaito dodged easily, still laughing.

He stopped laughing when Conan pulled back his sleeve to reveal a whole row of stun-gun wristwatches. He started panicking when he did the same on his other arm. He started running when Conan's aura became that of one who would be kicked out of Hell.

Whups… Taskforce coming down that hall, need to go the other way. Window, window, where art thou window?

DEAD END?!

Kaito Kid spun around to see the midget detective grinning a grin that promised pain, much pain. He bounced a soccer ball a few times, then became a jumping, spinning, kicking machine. Kaito's eyes could barely keep up. Ooh, that was going to bruise. Finally Conan became so fast that it was all Kid could do to protect as much of himself as he could and hope for the best. "WHAT'D I DO???"

Conan, not pausing the barrage, answered. "I got a phone call from a certain detective acquaintance of the both of us. I'm sure you can take it from there."

Hakuba's life, for the next billion years, was officially going to be damn miserable.

Just in time to save the not-so-innocent thief, the Taskforce finally caught up with the two of them. Kaito finally managed a smirk. "Sorry Tantei-kun, but it's time for me to be going!" He threw down a flash grenade and slipped out of his clothes, quickly reversing them. Or he would have, if they had not been forced out of his hands by what felt suspiciously like a soccer ball. And, with things in that state, the flash grenade faded and everyone froze.

For Kaito Kid, infamous criminal 1412, was standing there, wearing nothing but his monocle, top hat, and a pair of Superman boxers. Everyone blinked several times. Everyone, that is, save a certain detective. He just blinked once, at the boxers. He was also grinning like a serial killer about to savor the death of his victim. "Payback."

A second flash grenade and Kaito Kid had successfully fled the scene. Somewhat. He left his dignity behind.

-----

_"Hello, Mouri's Detective Agency."_

"Hey Ran."

_"SHINICHI! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SONOKO TOLD ME YOU DID?"_

"I didn't do it I didn't do it!"

_"You don't even know what I'm talking about."_

"Uh, I do. And it wasn't actually me."

_"Then who was it, your long-lost identical twin?"_

Shinichi sensed thin ice. Very thin ice. "Actually, it was a class clown who is skilled with disguises and I have the unfortunate privilege of being acquainted with."

_"Really Shinichi?"_

"Really Ran."

_"What's his name?"_

Now this question left Shinichi with a great moral dilemma. On one hand, he'd be unleashing Ran on Kuroba Kaito. On the other hand… he'd be unleashing Ran on Kuroba Kaito. There really was no competition now he that thought about it. "Kuroba Kaito. He's a student at Ekoda High. Look, I'm a bit busy at the moment, so can you deal with him?"

_"Consider it done."_

The phone hung up on Ran's end. Shinichi looked at his cell phone, wondering if he should call the bomb squad. Instead he grinned a grin to rival Kaito Kid on his best night. "Double payback."

-----

_CRASH!_

"AAIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!"

The girl with messy brown hair held out a denizen of the deep. "Fish?"

"Fish?"

"Fish. His greatest weakness."

"Why thank you."

"AOKO, FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY! WHYYYY?"

* * *

**Poor Kaito… Poor Hakuba… the two of them seem to be the ones that always lose in my stories. And Hakuba WILL lose if Kaito has anything to say about it… NO! THE PLUNNIES! BACK, BACK, FOUL BEAST! BIG POINTY TEETH! I SEEK THE HOLY GRAIL! TIM, SMITE IT!**

**Ahem… sorry 'bout that.**


End file.
